unwrittenlegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shin-lu's Tanshu Wares
Shin-lu is an elderly Tesugan who is here to assist you. Upper shelf Gilt black/cinnabar-lacquered writing cases Middle shelf (Woods) scroll case Black-lacquered scroll case Leather scroll case. Lower shelf Hats- Made from eight roughly triangular panels sewn together to a round point at the top and bound by a narrow headband, this half melon-shaped hat is made from heavy silk. A small knotted loop of braid with a deliberately frayed end forms a tiny pompom at the top of the hat. Xie-zi -These embroidered white leather shoes have thick leather platform soles that raise the feet off the ground and keep them dry. Embroidered peonies have been worked in colored silk threads over the slightly turned-up toes of the shoes. Jin-lian -These short embroidered yellow leather boots are lined with heavy wool felt and have thick leather platform soles that raise the feet off the ground and keep them dry. A design of lotus blossoms has been worked in colored silk threads over the long pointed toes and cuffs of the boots. Mao-zi -Made from eight roughly triangular panels sewn together to a round point at the top and bound by a narrow headband, this half melon-shaped hat is made from heavy silk. A small knotted loop of braid with a deliberately frayed end forms a tiny pompom at the top of the hat. Polished black-lacquered weapons rack Shagreen-wrapped wu jian scabbard - Embellished along its sides with jade plaques carved with designs of dragyns, this scabbard is meant to hold a long narrow blade. The wood of the sheath is wrapped with shagreen, which has been dyed a deep violet color, and the fittings are fashioned from fire-gilt pierced brass. High steel wu jians First gilt rod Chang-ku -These simple cotton pants are loose fitting and comfortable around the abdomen and thighs but taper at the calf, ending in a narrow banded cuff at the ankle. Long ties attached to the cuff wrap in a crisscross pattern up the calf and are tied just above the knee. Five-paneled skirt -Fine silk damask has been used to make this full-length skirt. The rectangular panels of fabric, which make up the body of the skirt, are seamed and bordered with black silk brocade around the edges and hem, and the two side panels are then folded into deep box pleats. Wrapping around the body, the wide white cotton waistband of the skirt fastens with loops and toggles at the side Shen-yi- Overlapping and closing diagonally down the right side of the chest, this long-sleeved knee-length tunic is made of fine silk damask and is fastened by five braided silk toggles and loops, which begin at the right side of the chest and proceed downward. Second gilt rod Shen-yi Qun-zi - The hem and lower half of the front and rear panels of this ankle-length embroidered white silk skirt are elaborately stitched in a design of fancy fans embellished with a contrasting silk brocade border. Less elaborately trimmed, the two side panels are folded into deep box pleats. Wrapping around the body, the end panels of the skirt overlap in the front and the wide white cotton waistband fastens with two small toggles at the side. Trousers- These elegant simply cut pants are loose-fitting and comfortable around the abdomen and thighs but taper at the calf, ending in a narrow banded brocade cuff at the ankle. Long brocade ribbon ties attached to the cuff wrap around the calf in a crisscross pattern and are tied just above the knee. Third gilt rod Trousers Chang-pao - Overlapping and closing diagonally down the right side of the chest, this long-sleeved ankle-length robe is made of silk satin. A wide tapestry border of rainbow-like stylized waves forms the hem. Flowers, birds and butterflies are embroidered on contrasting bands of silk that border the edges of the wide sleeves and the neckline. The chang-pao fastens at the chest and down the right side with five braided silk toggles and loops. Category:Kaezar Category:Shops